


Naughty Step

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Harry really tests Draco's limits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Step

Harry never liked Draco being angry. He didn't scream, nor didn't he sneer. He said nothing. There was only disappointment visible in his eyes. Harry couldn't bare that look. It made his eyes water and his throat dry.

Right now Draco was beyond angry. Harry saw the world upside down as the stinging pain took over his senses. He sobbed softly as Draco relentlessly spanked his bare buttocks.

“Never forget our anniversary again,” Draco snapped, ending the punishment with a nasty slap.

“I promise.” Harry whimpered, as Draco's finger found Harry's hole. “Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?”

“I forgot to do the dishes.”


End file.
